Pumpchkin
Pumpchkin is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 100 (Platinum Movie Star). She is in the top spot on the US server's highscores board and was the highest leveled player throughout all servers before being passed by the French user POUPINIE. About & History Pumpchkin started gaining fame and recognition when she befriended the once-high scoring Joanna.Pety. Not a lot of time passed until she succeeded Joanna and created her now popular group, "Team Pump", aka "Porters". Pumpchkin also gains attention from the other countries in the MSP community. In August 2013, she was passed on the highscores board by Mybeau, putting Pump 3 levels behind her. Not long after, Pumpchkin regained her spot at the top by leveling up multiple times in one day. She gained over half a billion fame and rose from level 73 to level 79, breaking MSP records. This caused a lot of controversy between "Mybeauers" and "Porters". Pumpchkin was inactive on MSP for unknown reasons from March 21st, 2016, until July 23rd of that same year; during this hiatus, she was only active on her backup account, "Pumpi," and her YouTube channel. Usual Appearance and Style Pumpchkin has blue "Pretty Perfect" eyes, a pointy nose, rosy-brown "Cherry Gloss" lips, and a tan skin tone. She has recently changed her usual "Cherry Gloss" lips into the new braces feature. She often changes her appearance for movies, artbooks, or just for fun. Pump often wears big accessories and black or blonde hairstyles, with clothes of various colors that match. Her casual style is mainly "girly" and "matching", but she can also be seen wearing a variety of "themed" looks that are either matching the current theme, for a role in a movie, or something random. Pump makes many looks, all of which become popular, and one of them being the most loved look on the US highscores. Artbooks and Movies Artbooks Her artbooks are often made for special occasions, to announce something, to give thanks to her fans, or to make a fun contest for her Porters. Most of her artbooks make it to the front page of the artbook highscores. The rest of her artbooks are about her friends, boyfriend, updates about her team, or a fun contest or activity for her Porters. Movies Her movies are also very popular. Her most viewed movie has over 100,000 views and at one point was at the top of 'StarCoins earned' in the highscores, but she was eventually passed by "kristakurry3567". Her shorter one episode movie, "Random: My Brother is a Turtle!", was the first movie to earn over half a million StarCoins. She is very famous for making the 3 series "Mother In Law Nightmare", "Pink Tear Drops", and "Beautiful Betrayal". She frequently posts movies to discuss different MSP topics, such as "She is NOT Me" which features Vivi Giovanni. She also makes some short movies, despite her major disfavor for them in the past. All of her movies feature only her Porter family and The Dream Team. Trivia *She has a YouTube channel which can be seen here and a Twitter page which can be seen here. *She sometimes uses the term "lola*". She's stated that it means "LOL" or "laughing out loud", and that she uses the asterisk to avoid it being confused with the name "Lola". *Her profile once had over 600,000 views, but it was later reset back to zero as she passed the profile view limit that was set in place at the time. Although the reset was not undone, her profile has since regained all of the views and now has over 3 million views. *She's has been passed on the highscores board three times: First she was passed by short movies'', then by "doodlebop321" (due to a glitch), and finally by Mybeau. *Her real name is Carolyn. *"TanaMayne" is her brother in real life. *She enjoys Chinese food (Mongolian beef), bananas, water, and pineapple juice with applesauce. *She loves reality T.V. shows and the movie "The Hangover". *Dogs are one of her favorite animals, and butterflies are one of her favorite insects. *Her lucky number is 7. *She has a second account under the username "Pumpi". *She calls her fans/supporters "Porters". The term, which was created by her fans, combines her username and the word "supporter". Gallery Pumpchkin-Look01.png Pumpchkin-Look02.png Pumpchkin-Look03.png Pumpchkin-Look04.png Pumpchkin-Look05.png Pumpchkin-Look06.png Pumpchkin-Look07.png Pumpchkin-Look08.png Pumpchkin-Look09.png Pumpchkin-Look10.png